It's Perfectly Normal
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: Scorpius is somewhat put out by something he witnessed and Rose declares it be perfectly normal. Hilarity ensues. Rose/Scorpius at the end.


**Disclaimer: As you know I did not create the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>It's Perfectly Normal<em>

The Christmas holidays had just ended and the Hogwarts Express was waiting at King's Cross ready to take all the students back to Hogwarts for their second term. Rose Weasley was sitting in a compartment with her cousin Albus when Scorpius walked in looking particularly cross.

"Hey how was your break?" Albus said tossing him a chocolate frog, which he caught easily.

Scorpius didn't respond. Instead he opened the candy and ate the frog rather hastily and then sat there glowering at the Godric Gryffindor card.

"You know no one appreciates being glared at, boy," Gryffindor said and then disappeared.

"Something must really be wrong if a card is telling you to bugger off." Albus remarked.

Scorpius didn't respond.

"Is everything okay? Did you fight with your parents or something?" Rose asked knowing how close he was with his parents.

"I walked in on them." He mumbled hoping no one would hear.

"You walked in on them?" Rose repeated. "What's wrong with that? I'm sure they didn't mind."

Scorpius put his face in his hands and then pulled his head up rubbing his hands against his face, "No I walked in on them shagging."

Albus immediately started laughing. Rose managed an "Oh. When?"

"This morning," Scorpius said pausing and then continued, "I mean out of all of the rooms in the house. They had to pick that one."

"So they weren't in their bedroom. I was about to ask what were you doing walking into their bedroom without knocking." Rose replied. Scorpius glared at her. "So what room was it?"

"The library. I mean who the hell shags in the library?" Scorpius asked making Albus laugh harder.

"Madam Pince probably," Albus managed through his hysterical laughter. Scorpius sent him a withering look.

"Albus please be quiet," Rose said exasperatedly. Albus stopped laughing but was still visibly shaking with laughter. Then turned to Scorpius, "I really don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this."

Scorpius stared at her incredulously, "You can't be serious."

"It's perfectly normal for married couples to have sex. I mean that's how you were conceived and besides it's not like your parents are extremely old. Did you honestly think that they stopped having sex after you were born?" Rose stated.

"Have you ever walked in your parents going at it?" Scorpius asked.

"Well no, but I certainly wouldn't be making such a big deal about it if I had."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got flashed by your mother." Scorpius responded. This caused Albus to erupt in a new bout of laughter.

" What's upsetting you more that you caught them shagging or that they were actually shagging?" Rose asked.

"Both," he exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "This is hopeless. The sooner you come out of your fantasy world where your parents don't have sex. The more irrelevant this will all seem."

"You're not the one scarred for life." Scorpius growled.

"Scorpius think about. Are you going to stop shagging your wife, when you get one, after she bears your children?" Rose asked.

"Probably not," Albus responded causing Rose and Scorpius to look at him. "Well his father obviously hasn't."

Scorpius glared at Albus but didn't dispute the statement. "No, but I wouldn't shag her outside the bedroom."

"What about all those things you told me you wanted to do with ..." Albus never got finish as Rose exclaimed, "Okay I do not want to hear about Scorpius's sexual fantasies." All the time Scorpius shooting daggers at Albus.

They sat in stiff silence for a little bit before Rose got up and said she was going to go see Lily. Scorpius watched her leave and heard Albus sniggering again.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"You just watched your parents shag and then you longingly watch my cousin walk out of the compartment." Albus sniggered.

"Screw you, Albus."

"No it's my cousin you want to screw." Albus responded cheekily. Scorpius would have protested, but he had told Albus earlier this year he had feelings for Rose. So instead he chucked the chocolate frog collector's card at Albus. Albus just continued laughing and a discarded Gryffindor exclaimed, "Well I never."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review :]<strong>


End file.
